Hometown
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Shinn dan Cagalli berasal dari kota yang sama, Orb. Hanya saja mereka tidak mengetahui hal itu hingga Shinn mendapat undangan untuk reuni dari sekolahnya. Kenangan masa lalu pun terkuak, serta kenyataan bahwa keduanya pernah membuat kenangan bersama. One-Shot. Complete.


_From The Author's Desk : Ada yang nonton anime Shirokuma Cafe? Itu anime mengenai seekor beruang kutub yang punya cafe, dan pengunjungny ada hewan-hewan selain manusia. Anime itu konyol banget sumpah, dan seiyuu-seiyuuny rata-rata seiyuu terkenal semua. Nah, di episode 41, ada part *atau epidose yah lebih tepatny?* yang menceritakan mengenai pelayan cafe yang ternyata berasal dari kota yang sama dengan salah satu pengunjung cafe, seekor llama lebih tepatny, wkwkw. Dari situ, ide untuk membuat fic ini tercetus. Plus, Cagalli sama Shinn berasal dari Orb, klop deh!_

_Shirokuma Cafe sepenuhny milik Studio Pierrot & __Aloha Higa_

_Sementara Gundam Seed/Destiny adalah milik Sunrise._

* * *

**Hometown**

Seorang pria berambut hitam membuka pintu cafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantornya. Hari sudah malam ketika dia masuk ke sana, dan cafe sangat penuh. Yang tersisa tinggal kursi-kursi yang berada di dekat meja bartender. Ia pun duduk di sana, memesan sebuah _caffe mocha _dan tiga buah croissant. Ia melonggarkan dasi warna merah yang ia kenakan, menghela nafas pelan dan meneguk air putih yang disediakan oleh pihak cafe. Dirogohnya saku jaket warna cokelat yang masih ia kenakan, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas putih yang merupakan sebuah undangan reuni sekolah menengah pertamanya dulu di Orb. Semenjak masuk sekolah menengah atas, pria bermata merah itu sudah pindah ke PLANT, dan tidak pernah sekali pun terlintas di benaknya untuk kembali ke sana. Dia sudah terlalu nyaman tinggal di sini, pekerjaan mapan, serta pacar yang menyenangkan.

"Ah, dulu rumahku dekat dengan sekolah itu." kata seorang wanita yang duduk di sebelah si pria.

Dengan wajah bingung ia pun menoleh, dan melihat wajah wanita yang bersuara. Wajahnya terasa familiar, dimana mereka pernah berjumpa sebelumnya? AH! Tentu saja! Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan atasannya sendiri?! "A, anda Cagalli-Sama?"

Cagalli menggerakan tangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Cukup panggil aku Cagalli, toh kita tidak sedang bekerja, 'kan? Namamu kalau tidak salah, Shinn. Iya kan?"

"Iya, Cagalli-Sa... Eh, Cagalli..." jawab Shinn kikuk.

"Heee, aku baru tahu kalau kau juga asli Orb." Cagalli menyeruput kopi hitam yang masih panas. "Kau tidak memiliki aksen Orb."

Shinn tertawa malu. "Aku hanya tinggal setahun di sana, pada tahun ketiga saat aku SMP. Ayahku sering berpindah tugas, jadi seluruh keluarga harus ikut. Baru setelah ayahku diangkat jadi ketua bagian di PLANT, kami bisa menetap untuk pertama kalinya."

Cagalli mengigit blueberry muffin dengan perlahan. "Ah, pantas. Dan aku lihat kau diajak reuni, huh?"

Shinn menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Iya, tapi aku tidak punya banyak kenangan di sana. Jadi aku ragu apakah aku harus pergi atau tidak."

"Kenapa tidak? Apa kau benar-benar tidak memiliki kenangan apa pun di sana? Pasti ada kan?"

"Huuum," Shinn menekuk dagunya hingga menyentuh dada. "Aku benar-benar tidak punya kenangan apa pun."

"Bohoooong~~" Goda Cagalli sembari menyikut lengan Shinn. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu kembali mengingat masa lalumu ketika berada di Orb! Kau siap?"

"EH?" Shinn terbengong-bengong.

"Kau tahu taman yang ada di tengah kota?" Cagalli langsung menjalankan misinya.

Ingatan Shinn langsung berlari ke masa saat ia tinggal di Orb. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengingatnya, sebab kenangan di tempat itu tidak terlalu banyak, jadi lebih mudah untuk diingat. "Iya, taman itu selalu ramai, apalagi waktu sore dan saat liburan. Biasanya banyak anak-anak bermain di sana. Penjaga tamannya baik, tapi terkadang dia menyebalkan. Dan dia selalu marah jika ada yang tidak membuang sampah pada tempatnya." Shinn tertawa, Cagalli juga ikut tertawa.

"Ya, dia sungguh menyebalkan. Tapi sebetulnya dia baik," Cagalli tersenyum. "tapi aku dan kakakku pernah menjahili dia dengan menyembunyikan kaca matanya." Cagalli tertawa keras.

Shinn mengerutkan kening, dia tidak percaya bahwa CEO termuda di hadapannya ini dulunya nakal. "Ya ampun, Cagalli! Kau benar-benar melakukan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja! Waktu itu aku dan Kira sedang kesal karena kalah taruhan, dan pria tua itu malah memarahi kami karena melampiaskan kekesalan kami ke tong sampah di sana." tawa Cagalli semakin keras. Sementara Shinn semakin tidak percaya, Cagalli Yula Athha ternyata dulunya anak berandal. Yah, setiap orang pasti punya masa lalu yang ingin disembunyikan bukan? "Siapa namanya? Aku lupa..."

"Reverend..." Shinn berusaha mengingat nama belakang pria yang sedang dibicarakan. "Macho? Micho? Mucho?" Sadar bahwa nama yang ia ucapkan salah, Shinn tertawa.

Cagalli menepuk punggung Shinn sambil tertawa juga. "Macho? Itu aneh, Shinn!" ia menghapus air matanya. "Nama belakangnya kalau tidak salah Malchio. Kenapa jadi Macho?"

Shinn terkekeh geli, pramugara yang datang membawa pesanan Shinn menghentikan percakapan mereka untuk beberapa saat. Cagalli menghembuskan nafas, nampaknya acara tertawa barusan telah berhasil mengurangi stok udara dalam tubuhnya.

"Oh, apa kau pernah ke 'Toko Buku Haro'? Kau tahu, toko buku yang menggunakan sebuah robot berbentuk seperti bola sebagai lambangnya?" tanya Shinn.

"Tentu saja." Cagalli mengangguk cepat. "Dulu setiap kali aku bolos, tempat kedua yang aku datangi setelah _game centre _adalah toko buku itu. Pemiliknya seorang wanita yang sangat baik, Murrue-San. Kalau tidak salah suaminya meninggal karena perang 'kan?"

Shinn mengangguk pelan, wajahnya terlihat merasa bersalah. "Ya, waktu itu aku baru pindah. Jadi tidak begitu ambil pusing. Tapi begitu aku kenal dengan beliau, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Betapa tidak pedulinya aku dulu."

Cagalli meneguk minumannya yang sudah mulai dingin. "Lalu kalau kau berjalan agak ke selatan sedikit, setelah melewati toko waralaba OMNI, ada restoran _sushi _yang sangat enak dan murah. Ah, apa namanya?"

"Gundam-Sunrise _Sushi box_?"

"Iya, itu! Sampai sekarang aku heran kenapa pemiliknya menggunakan nama panjang macam itu."

"Tapi _sushi _di sana sangat enak."

"Ya, kau benar." Cagalli mengangguk setuju. "Oh, apa kau pernah mendaki bukit di belakang sekolah swasta Dominion? Matahari terbenam dari sana sangat indah. Walau aku lebih suka melihat dari pantai. Tapi biasanya selepas pulang sekolah aku selalu pergi ke sana. Waktu itu aku pernah pergi ke sana sekali, dan ternyata ada seorang murid laki-laki yang sedang tertidur di sana. Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti ada orang asing yang memasuki wilayah kekuasaanku." ia tertawa.

Minuman dalam mulut Shinn muncrat keluar, dia tersedak. Cagalli yang terkejut langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Shinn dan meminta air putih kepada pemilik _cafe_. Setelah Shinn tenang, Cagalli bertanya.

"Kau kenapa, Shinn?"

"Ah, um, tidak apa-apa." jawabnya gugup. Tentu saja dia KENAPA-NAPA! Dia akhirnya tahu siapa yang menganggu tidurnya waktu itu, dan ketika ingin mendamprat orang yang bersangkutan, Shinn tidak jadi melakukannya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat murung dan sedih, tetapi terlihat indah pada waktu yang bersamaan. Jadi Shinn memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur dan mengamati gadis itu dalam diam. Tapi hingga langit berubah menjadi hitam, Shinn tidak pernah tahu siapa gadis itu, dan kenapa wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih.

Tapi paling tidak, sekarang dia tahu siapa gadis misterius waktu itu...

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan murid itu lagi?" Shinn bertanya dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengundang rasa curiga lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak." Cagalli menggeleng sedih. "Atau sebetulnya kami pernah berjumpa lagi, hanya saja aku mungkin tidak mengenalinya. Sebab waktu itu wajahnya tertutup sebuah topi."

"Ah, sayang sekali yah..." gumam Shinn tidak jelas.

"Oh, tapi..." Cagalli ingin bicara, tapi ragu. "Pernah sekali. Waktu itu aku pergi ke sana untuk mencari kartu siswaku yang tertinggal, dan, aku rasa, dia yang membantuku waktu itu. Tapi, aku tidak ingat wajahnya. Waktu itu sudah hampir gelap..."

_Iya, itu aku, Cagalli. Aku yang menolongmu waktu itu_. Ucap Shinn dalam hati. "He, sayang sekali yah."

"Iya. Padahal aku rasa dia pria yang baik." Cagalli tersenyum lembut.

Seburat warna merah terlihat di kedua pipi Shinn, tapi hanya dalam kurun waktu yang singkat. Agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan, Shinn mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Keduanya kembali terlibat dalam percakapan mengenai ORB. Shinn mengetahui banyak hal mengenai Cagalli, hal-hal yang tidak akan bisa kau dapatkan dari mana pun, bahkan dari internet sekali pun. Di sisi lain, Cagalli jadi semakin mengenal Shinn, anak buah satu-satunya yang belum dikenal secara pribadi oleh Cagalli. Tanpa mereka sadari, hanya tinggal mereka berdua pelanggan di dalam _cafe_, bahkan ini sudah lewat dari jam tutup _cafe _tersebut_._ Setelah membayar tagihan dan meminta maaf karena telah menyita waktu mereka, Shinn dan Cagalli berjalan keluar sambil tertawa bersama.

"Aku jadi mengenalmu lebih baik, Cagalli." Shinn tersenyum, uap keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku kira kau adalah pemimpin yang masa lalunya bersih, ternyata aku salah. Dulu kau seorang berandalan."

Cagalli tertawa. "Ya, begitulah. Tapi setelah aku kuliah, aku memutuskan untuk berubah. Dan, inilah aku sekarang. Cagalli Yula Athha, CEO termuda di PLANT. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku yakin jika Reverend mengetahuinya, dia pasti tidak percaya."

"Shinn!" terdengar suara wanita dari balik punggung pria bermata merah itu.

"Ah, Lunamaria." Shinn tersenyum senang saat melihat kekasihnya muncul. "Kau baru pulang?" diliriknya Cagalli yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. "Oh iya, ini atasanku. Cagalli. Cagalli, ini pacarku, Lunamaria."

"Salam kenal." ucap keduanya bersamaan. Lunamaria membungkukkan badan.

Tangan seorang pria memeluk tubuh Cagalli dari belakang. "Wah, ada apa ini ramai-ramai?"

"A, Athrun!" pekik Cagalli kesal. Dengan sekali injakan di kaki, pelukan tersebut terlepas. Wanita yang memakai jaket warna hitam itu berdahem. "Shinn, Lunamaria, kenalkan, ini Athrun, tunanganku."

Athrun menjabat tangan Shinn dengan erat, lalu membungkuk sedikit kepada Lunamaria. "Nah, ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berkumpul di depan _cafe_? Mau ada acara makan-makan?"

"Bodoh, _cafe _sudah tutup jam segini." omel Cagalli. "Aku dan Shinn baru saja mengobrol. Ternyata dia juga berasal dari Orb."

"Hooo?" Athrun menatap Shinn tidak percaya. "Sungguh?"

"Iya," ia mengangguk. "Tapi aku hanya tinggal setahun di sana."

"Tapi dengan waktu setahun itu kau sudah membuat banyak kenangan indah di sana, bukan?" kata Cagalli pelan. "Kau harus pergi ke reuni itu, Shinn. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau ke sana. Siapa tahu kau jadi teringat dengan masa lalumu, dan memutuskan untuk pindah ke sana."

Shinn tertawa. "Tapi jika aku melakukan itu, kau akan kehilangan ketua divisi pengembangan riset terbaik yang pernah kau miliki."

"Ya, kau benar. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Cagalli pura-pura memasang tampang serius. "Aku menarik kata-kata barusan. Kau tidak boleh pindah ke Orb." lanjutnya dengan gelak tawa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami undur diri dulu." Shinn membungkuk, diikuti oleh Lunamaria yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati perbincangan kekasihnya dengan atasannya.

"Shinn." panggil Cagalli.

Yang dipanggil berhenti, kemudian menoleh. "Ya?"

"Penilaianku terhadap murid itu tidak salah. Karena aku tahu bahwa dia telah tumbuh besar menjadi seorang pria baik dan seorang pekerja keras." Cagalli tersenyum lembut. "Aku senang karena aku pernah bertemu dengannya, walau tidak sempat mengenal murid itu lebih jauh, selain warna mata merahnya..."

Mulut Shinn terbuka lebar. Lunamaria dan Athrun saling tatap, dan sekali-sekali menatap pasangan masing-masing, atau lawan bicara pasangan mereka. Belum sempat Shinn berkata apa-apa, Cagalli sudah pamit pergi bersama Athrun. Meninggalkan Shinn yang masih membeku di tempat.

* * *

_Graaah, susah banget untuk menjaga mereka untuk tetap IC di sini, tidaaaaak *jedotin kepala ke tembok*. _

_Dan, aduh, lama-lama saia bisa berpaling dari AsuCaga nih, tidaaaaaaaaaak! Kenapa saia jadi tergoda untuk memasangkan Cagalli dengan yang lain...? Tapi, kayakny seru... Fufufufufu *evil aura*. Wouy, inget, situ masih ada fic on-going dan satu fic hiatus *dirajam masa*!  
_


End file.
